A liquid crystal display is a currently prevalent flat panel display product, and a backlight module is one of key parts of the liquid crystal display. As liquid crystals per se emit no light, the backlight module is used for supplying a light source with sufficient brightness and uniform distribution, so that the liquid crystal display can show an image properly.